Descontrol
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: Cuando una persona se aferra a un amor perdido y no quiere seguir adelante, se estanca en su pasado sin dar oportunidad a otro amor... one chot DG.. espero les guste.


One chot"descontrol"

Ginny subía las escaleras del edificio del ministerio tirando por todos lados la papelería que le dijo su padre que le trajera por la tarde.

Se sentía algo agotada por lo ajetreado del día… primero en la tienda de sus hermanos los gemelos que la tenían como empleada de medio tiempo.

Flash back

-oye Fred deja de tirar cáscaras de calabaza por el piso acaso quieres que resbale con ellas?...- pregunto la pelirroja con cierto enfado.

-ese es el plan hermanita … jajaja..- haber si así te despabilas..- dijo Fred sin ninguna consideración.

-ja, ja, jaaa (tono de ironía) que gracioso pelirrojo desabrido- dijo enojada la chica

-¡huuuuyyyy!... Mira te esta sangrando de la boca Ginny…. Se te olvida que también eres pelirroja….- dijo Fred con una exclamación muy chistosa

-aghch….mejor me voy,… por que con ustedes no se puede…- dijo Giny que ya llegaba a su limite en paciencia. Y así dejo a los dos chicos muertos de la risa pues esta había pisado sin darse cuanta una de las cáscaras tiradas y sin más resbalo derechito a la puerta de salida.

Se levanto sin mirar a los dos chicos maleducados y salió de ahí cuanto antes.

Después fue a recoger a la niña de Luna la cual salía a las dos de la tarde darle de comer bañarla y esperar a que llegara Luna del periódico donde trabajaba…. Solo eran tres horas y luna se las recompensaba de maravilla pues le pagaba muy bien.

-Muy bien Artemia te portaste bien en la escuela?...-le pregunto Ginny a la pequeña niña tan rubia como su madre y con los ojos de su padre de ese color café oscuro como los de Neville.

-me porte como siempre, pero creo que eso es lo que a la maestra le molesta, por que me volvió a castigar…-dijo la chiquita con un dejo de sentimiento es su voz.

-ha si… ¿pues que hiciste?…- le dijo Ginny

-nada… solo me senté a hablar con mi amigo el árbol y el me contó todas las travesuras que la maestra comete cuando nosotros nos vamos a la casa… yo creí que exageraba así que fui y le pregunte a la maestra si era cierto y ella se enojo y dijo que ya no la anduviera expiando….-dijo la niñita con su carita de inocencia y viendo la cara de Ginny que tenía los ojos mas grande que su boca que en esos momentos la tenia graciosamente abierta.

Después de eso Ginny ya no pregunto nada mas, se dispuso hacer la comida para la niña.

Una vez que la niña comió y se baño … espero a luna para poder marcharse.

Al salir de la casa de Luna se fue derechito a su casa donde su madre la esperaba con la comida hecha y con la noticia de que su padre había olvidado los papeles y que había llamado para que ella se los llevara en cuanto llegara.

¡Huyyyy!…. Ginny será mejor que te apures… por que tu padre necesita esos papeles antes de que entre a junta con el consejo… y si no los tiene… ¡no quiero saber que pasara!…..- le dijo su madre que le había aparecido la comida en la mesa, Ginny tuvo que comer mas rápido de lo que acostumbraba.

-Madre no te estreses tanto, en cuanto acabe de comer me voy por chimenea hasta el ministerio de magia y ahí me aparezco en su oficina…. Pero por favor no me pongas nerviosa con tanto grito que no madejas ni masticar bien…. – dijo Ginny que veía como iban apareciendo platos de comida.

Pero lo que la pelirroja no sabia es que su chimenea no servia y se tubo que ir en escoba lo que la retrazo muchísimo pues el ministerio quedaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Entonces tuvo que correr como desesperada para poder llegar a tiempo… pero cuando llego hasta la entrada del ministerio… tropezó con una piedra y tiro los papeles de su padre.

Fin del flash back

Cuando los recogía vio pasar a Harry quien iba acompañado por su esposa Cho chang y los cuales no habían visto a la muchacha…..uno de los papeles comenzó a volar con el viento de los carros que pasaban cerca de ahí… Ginny tuvo que correr por el dichoso papel sin querer llamar mucho la atención... Ya que su viejo amor estaba muy cerca de ella.

La distracción de Ginny era tal que no se dio cuanta que el papel ya había salido de la acera y se dirigía a la carretera donde el tráfico estaba muy concurrido.

Ella dio una última mirada hacia su ex novio deseando que no la viera en ese estado… Pero ese fue su último pensamiento, ya que un fuerte golpe, la mando a volar literalmente hacia el otro extremo de el edificio.

El chico rubio que conducía el finísimo carro que había arrollado a la chica, salio disparado hacia donde esta se encontraba.

-¿estás bien?... ¿té duele algo?... ¡Por favor contéstame!...- dijo el chico algo desesperado.

Ella logro abrir los ojos y un poco atontada pudo preguntar por sus cosas…

-mis papeles, ¿Dónde están?...-pregunto la chica aún sosteniéndose la cabeza, ya que le dolía bastante.

El rubio saco su varita y con un delicado movimiento de su mano y una orden dicha por su boca… los papeles aparecieron dentro de un fólder y se los entrego a la chica, la cual ya intentaba pararse.

Ella... Tomo los papeles que el le ofrecía y volvió su mirada hacia él y descubrió con gran sorpresa que el chico era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

No supo como actuar y opto por hacerse la fuerte delante de él, para que este se fuera..

-no tengo gran cosa…. Ya me siento mejor…. Será mejor que me valla y que usted siga su camino.

Ginny dio su mejor sonrisa y quiso salir de ahí… pero el mareo no la dejaba ni caminar.

El la observo de arriba a bajo revisando cautelosamente el cuerpo de la mujer que tenia enfrente… a simple vista esta no tenia nada, pero como el era un medí mago no paso desapercibido la ligera inflamación que se encontraba en donde había recibido el golpe…. A parte de que la chica dejaba ver una coloración pálida en exceso… tenia vértigo y comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

El se acerco para ayudarla a dar los primeros pasos…. Pero esta no lo dejo diciendo que su novio volvería muy pronto. Y que este era muy celoso.

-¡Ho!... que mejor….. Así le explicare que fue un accidente y no fue mi intencion lastimarla… si se requiere de asistencia medica yo con mucho gusto la pagare.…. – dijo Malfoy, con una gran sonrisa que turbo la conciencia de la chica.

Ella no contaba con eso

-será mejor que lo alcance dentro del ministerio…. Usted no se preocupe por mi….. el comprenderá que es pasajero y que no tengo nada…- dijo Ginny tratando de dar el paso hacia la liberación del rubio.

-Pero señorita usted realmente no está bien será mejor que la acompañe y cuando ya este con usted me iré... Espéreme tantito…..- dijo el chico que llevaba un traje casimir como vestimenta.

Sin decir mas el se dirigió hacia su carro para estacionarlo bien y llevar a Ginny ante el supuesto novio.

Ginny quiso aprovechar el momento para escapar…. Pero resulto inútil ya que al dar el paso la pierna no la soporto y se dejo caer en la acera desparramando nuevamente los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Al caer con todo su peso sobre la pierna sintió que dentro de esta algo se astillo y estuvo segura que ahora si se había roto el hueso.

-tonta…..que soy….. - Se dijo la chica a si misma… y con desesperación busco su varita para reparar en algo su estado.

El rubio llego hasta ella y la encontró sentada en el suelo con cara de dolor y buscándose dentro de la ropa.

-¿buscas esto?...- pregunto el chico mostrándole la varita en sus manos.

-estaba cerca de la llanta de mi carro, ha de ser tuya por que la mía la tengo bien guardada…- dijo el chico observando por primera vez la cara de la chica.

Esta era demasiado hermosa.. Era delgada y con ligeras pecas de color apenas perceptibles a la vista tenia los ojos azules y una pequeña nariz respingada… sus labios eran apenas una ligera línea de color rojo como su cabello (ya que esta se mordía los labios para no gritar del dolor) y sus mejillas conservaban las características de una niña (ligeramente abultadas).

Pero lo mejor de todo era su sonrisa que parecía acusarla de su irresponsabilidad por provocar todo esto…

Se quedo prendado por su belleza pero dentro de el hubo una reacción indescriptible… sabia que ya la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

Sin seguir en ese pensamiento observo la pierna que ahora si mostraba una fuerte inflamación y el color que mostraba era rojo intenso.

Toco sin consentimiento de la chica, observando su reacción y esta fue de un dolor indescriptible.

-la llevare a San Mungo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para reparar ese hueso…. Dijo el chico tratando de cargarla.

-¡NOOO!...digo…este… es que tengo que llevarle estos papeles a mi padre que trabaja aquí… y es importante que se los de antes de su junta…. he perdido mucho tiempo ya y no es justo que por mi tontería el pierda su empleo……- dijo la chica ya rendida de tanto mentir.

-solo dígame quien es su padre y se los entregare yo mismo… ya que usted no se puede mover.

-Arthur Wesley… dijo la chica esperando que este se burlara de ella como en los años del colegio…Pero eso nunca llego, el tomo entonces los papeles del suelo y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina de Arthur Wesley

Después de unos minutos salio acompañado del señor Wesley quien llevaba cara de preocupación.

-¿Que te paso Ginny?... ¿te sientes bien?..- pregunto algo alterado su padre.

-si padre estoy bien … fue solo un accidente…. tendré que ir a San Mungo para que me den la pócima que regeneran los huesos.

-Claro, claro… en cuanto acabe el trabajo iré a verte, te lo prometo…- dijo el papá ya un poco mas tranquilo.

-yo la llevare no se preocupe señor Wesley… ella estará bien… se lo prometo…- dijo Draco tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la pelirroja, el cual no le costo ningún trabajo levantarlo.

Ya en le hospital ella, se encontraba reposando en una camilla esperando por el antídoto.

Y el le pregunto lo que le había intrigado desde el accidente.

-¿por que no te fijaste al pasar la acera? ….. ¿En que pensabas al bajarte la banqueta sin mas?...- le dijo el rubio mirando su carita que tanto le había fascinado.

Ella se ruborizo y no supo que contestar

-he pues yo …mmmm… no lo se... Seguía uno de los papeles de mi padre…- dijo ella con mucha pena.

-mmmmmmm… si tu lo dices, yo vi otra cosa, el papel ya lo habías tomado en tu mano antes de que bajaras el otro pie y si no hubieras volteado hacia atrás hubieras tenido tiempo de detenerte, antes de que yo te golpeara con el carro….- dijo Draco no dejándola de ver.

-Es que vi a mi ex novio con su esposa…. Y eso me deprimió…- dijo Ginny con mucha pena.

-el fue todo para mi y hasta ahora no he podido olvidarlo y aun que el ya hizo su vida y es feliz yo no puedo dejar de sentir el dolor que causo nuestra separación…dijo Ginny recordando la cara la pareja cuando se miraban uno al otro.

Esto sorprendió al rubio… él pensaba que para este tiempo la chica estaría casada o comprometida con alguien… pero esa respuesta dejaba ver que ella aun no estaba comprometida con nadie de echo estaba sola muy sola…… igual que él.

Recordaba que había estado enamorado de Ginny hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba en el colegio.

Y desde entonces hasta ahora no se atrevía a acercársele por miedo y prejuicios de su padre y de los hermanos de ella.

Con el tiempo enterró el sentimiento que le tenia por la pelirroja, pero ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar su corazón lo volvía a avivar.

¿Y por que te deprimiste? es que acaso no quedaron como amigos…- quiso indagar e chico.

-Nop..-dijo, con una lagrima que apareció en su rostro.

No,….. lo espere durante mucho tiempo… creí que vendría por mi, y no fue así….. Espere que las secuelas de la guerra contra Voldemor se esparcieran y que dejara su mente limpia para que recordara que tenia un amor pendiente con migo…

-ese fue tu error…. Alguien que sufre un trauma de esa magnitud… lo que nenecita es alguien que le apoye y que este con uno todo el tiempo… ayudando a sanar las heridas hechas en cómbate…

Y si perdiste la oportunidad de estar con el en esos momentos y otra aprovechó... ya ni quejarse.

Yo creo que no es bueno lamentarse toda la vida….- dijo el rubio queriendo explicar la situación… peor claro con su voz fría, arrogante y sin pizca de tiento.

La chica se quedo de una pieza y reflexionó las palabras del rubio.

Canción…

_Esta bien recordar, por que siempre hace falta a quien culpar._

_Y el tiempo nos rebasa lento…._

Ginny recordó como en un sueño el momento en que Harry termino con ella, con el pretexto de acabar con Voldemort.

Canción..

_Esta bien no pensar, pero resulta una contrariedad.. si por adentro estas ardiendo.._

Draco por su parte recordó, el día en que Ginny salía de un salón seguida por Harry y está llevaba los ojos inundados de lagrimas. Él sintió deseos de golpear a Harry por el simple hacho de hacerla llorar, pero reprimió sus impulsos ya que el no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella… fue ahí donde el se percato que por ella se enfrentaría hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

Canción…

_Y piensas ..Que se te escapa el tiempo… y entras en descontrol…_

Ambos chicos se miraron y observaron en los ojos del otro que una tristeza embargaba su corazón.

Canción…

_Y__ llamas…. Pasas rascando el cielo y estas en descontrol…huuuuuu_

Los dos voltearon a ver al medico que entró con una garrafa llena de un liquido viscoso y se lo dio a tomar a la chica…. mientras que una enfermera pedía los datos a Draco para poder ingresar a Ginny.

Canción…

_Esta__ bien… suspirar, pero si ya se ha ido que mas da …. Si hay que morir en el intento…_

Ya en una habitación donde Ginny reposaba y dejaba que actuara la poción miro de reojo al rubio que estaba parado delante de un ventanal muy grande.

-en que piensas…- pregunto la chica

-en como es el tiempo de engañoso…. Tan engañoso como nuestros corazones…. –dijo el Rubio con un dejo de tristeza en su vos

El había creído que el sentimiento que había tenido hacia Ginny había muerto…. Pero ahora cerca de ella renacía y con mas fuerza.

Quería una oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la mujer que tenia enfrente…. Sin importar estatus social ni prejuicios de antaño.

Cancion.

_Y esta bien querer volar… pero este viento de tu necedad …. Siempre regresa este momento huuuuoo__ huuuooo…._

Draco pensó en la posibilidad de que ella correspondiera a su sentimiento, que se dignara a mirarlo como lo hacia el…. Y entonces quiso saber mas de ella…

-y tu aun amas a Potter….- dijo con su característica voz fría y arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny se sorprendió de la pregunta ya que ella nunca se lo había cuestionado… solo dejaba que el sentimiento creciera y la embargara… algunas veces en la tristeza y otras en la desesperación pero siempre enamorada de el ex.

Canción…

_Y __piensas que se te escapa el tiempo…. Y entras en descontrol…._

_Pasas rasgando el cielo y entras estas en descontrol…_

_Y piensas que se te escapa el tiempo y entras en descontrol…_

_Pasas rasgando el cielo y estas en descontrol…_

Ginny lloro delante del rubio sin más y aun que trataba de disimular no podía…

-es el dolor de los huesos… perdóname no quiero que me veas llorar pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo…..buuuu…buuuuuu….

El se acercó y le dio un abrazo…. Quería que supiera que no importara cual fuera su dolor el siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla…

Ella se separo y con una sonrisa le hizo saber que había comprendido ese abrazo.

Y estaba de acuerdo en darse una nueva oportunidad.

Canción…

_Y __piensas que se te escapa el tiempo…. Y entras en descontrol…._

_Pasas rasgando el cielo y entras estas en descontrol…_

_Y piensas que se te escapa el tiempo y entras en descontrol…_

_Pasas rasgando el cielo y estas en descontrol…_

_Hoooohuuuuhooooo……._

(Canción del grupo Fobia "descontrol")

Ginny por fin había entendido que el amor se va y hay que dejarlo marchar para dejar entrar a nuevos prospectos que están tocando la puerta de la oportunidad…

Y una vez que tienes el amor de la persona cuidarlo y acrecentarlo poniendo de ambas parte interés… no dejar que la otra persona lo haga todo… ya que eso llega a fastidiar y abecés hasta aburrir.

Haciendo que las personas abandonen todo y busquen nuevos prospectos.

Bien espero que les guste si es así haré la continuación con la otra canción de fobia que lleva por titulo: me siento vivo… espero tengan un buen año… cuídense.


End file.
